I'll Stand By You
by CorrieFan23
Summary: So this is mainly a Jac fan fiction so if your a fan of her then please read and review. Jac is desperately trying to live a normal life but when a mystery patient turns up on the wards, her life could be changed forever...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my brand new fan fiction. It features loads of current Holby characters plus a couple that have left on screen but are still in this fan fic. Also some details of Jac's past are slightly different in this story but most of it is the same. Hope you enjoy it and please review if you would like me to continue x**

* * *

Jac enters Darwin Ward, she'd been up all night after another row with Jonny and she really wasn't in the mood for awkward patients today. She walks over to the reception desk, rubbing her tired eyes in a desperate attempt to wake herself up.

'Bed four. Admitted with abdominal pains and bruising on her left arm.' Mo said as Jac walked towards her.

'Name?' Jac asked, puzzled as to why she wasn't being handed any notes.

'Miss Brown, won't say her first name.' Mo shrugged.

'Another drunken fight no doubt. She's probably involved in some dodgy dealings and doesn't want to be found out.'

'Your guess is as good as mine. She seems like an odd character.' Mo replied.

Jac approaches the young woman lying in the hospital bed. The young woman looks Jac up and down, studying her features. Jac is clearly annoyed by this, coughing to snap her out of her daze.

'Miss Brown, I'm Doctor Naylor. You're having abdominal pains yes?' Jac said rather moodily, she didn't have time for time-wasters.

'That's right.' The woman nodded.

'How long for?'

'Since this morning.'

'And you didn't think to come in as soon as the pain started?'

'No. Why? Is it serious?'

'I can't be sure until I've examined you.'

Jac begins examining her patient, feeling a little self-conscious as the woman begins to stare again.

'So, have you worked here long?' The woman asked.

'I don't see how that's any of your business.' Jac snapped.

'Do you live round here?' The woman ignored her, continuing to question Jac.

'Can you stop talking please?'

'I'm only trying to be friendly.' The woman replied, hurt.

'And I'm trying to do my job. I can't do that if you're chatting away.' Jac sighed, continuing with the examination.

The woman falls silent and watches as Jac examines her before yet again breaking the silence.

'What's wrong with me?' The woman quizzed.

'I'm not certain but I think you have a broken rib and a possible haemothorax.' Jac explained.

'Doesn't sound too bad. I'll just get changed and go shall I?' The woman said, trying to get out of bed.

'You need help. If left untreated you could become seriously ill.' Jac advised, stopping her from leaving.

'I need to get home.' The woman said bluntly.

'What's so important?' Jac asked.

'My little girl finishes school in a couple of hours. I need to be at the school on time. She can't wait on her own.'

'Can't someone do it for you?' Jac questioned, exhaling loudly.

'I'd rather do it myself.'

'I'm sorry but you're going to be in here for at least a day.'

'Can't I come back once I've arranged childcare?' The woman asked.

'You can contact someone from here. I'll get you the phone.'

'Thanks.' The woman smiled sweetly.

A short while later, the patient has been brought back from her x-ray and Mo is doing her obs.

'Are you sure I can't just nip home for a bit? I've had my x-ray now.' The woman asked, pleading with Mo.

'You're results will be back soon. I'm sure your daughter is fine.' Mo said.

'Where's Doctor Naylor?' The woman asked.

'She's with another patient. She'll be back to see you when your results are through.'

'She must be so clever, getting a job as a doctor.' The woman grinned.

'Yeah she is.' Mo agreed; she might not always like Jac but she couldn't deny her intelligence.

'I like your tattoo.' Mo added, catching sight of the ink on the inside of her patient's wrist.

'Thanks.'

'What does it say?'

The woman holds out her arm so Mo can read the writing.

'Francesca Lilia. That's a beautiful name. Who is she?' Mo reads, smiling.

'She's my little girl. She's seven and the most important person in my life. I'm probably too over-protective but-.' The woman explained.

'I'm sure you're a great mother. Do you have a photo?' Mo asked.

The woman takes her purse from her bag on the bedside table. She removes a photo from the inside of her purse and shows it to Mo.

'She's gorgeous. Looks a lot like you as well.' Mo complimented her.

'Everyone says that. I'm just thankful she doesn't take after her dad.'

'Bit of a minger is he?' Mo asked, chuckling.

'Not at all, he's one of the best looking men I've ever met. He was so lovely when we first got together but then something changed about him. We were together for three years and near the end his eyes, they were full of...I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on why they scared me so much. They just did.' The woman explained.

'Well, there's certainly nothing scary about your daughter. She looks lovely.'

'I'm so lucky. She's my reason for living if I'm honest. There have been so many times when I've wanted to give up but then she flashes me that cheeky little smile of hers and I know that life's not as bad as I thought.'

'Do you have any other family?' Mo asked.

'A mother and a sister.' The woman replied.

'And are they looking after Francesca for you?'

'No, a family friend is with her. I've not seen my mother since I was a baby and my sister, well I only met her a short while ago but it's so unbelievably complicated.'

'How?'

'I've not properly introduced myself to her and even when I do, I've got feeling she won't believe me.'

'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.'

'Are you in trouble?'

'What makes you think that?'

'Why else would you give us a false name?' Mo said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her patient.

'A false name?' The woman repeated.

'Come on, did you really think you'd fool us? We've seen all manner of people pass through these wards. We know every trick in the book.' Mo smirked, although her patient remains silent. 'What's your name?'

'None of your business.' The woman snapped.

'We've not been able to track down your medical records and because of that, if you were to take a turn for the worst for whatever reason, we won't know what medication we can give you. If you are hiding because you're in trouble then we can help you. We'll stop you getting hurt.' Mo explained.

'I'm not in trouble. Like I said, it's complicated.'

'Like your family?'

'Exactly.'

'Ok, you don't have to explain why you gave us a false name. You just have to tell us who you really are.'

The woman stays silent for a while before trying to get out of bed again but this time her path is blocked by Jac, who glares at the young woman.

'I'm not going until you answer my question. Who are you?' Jac asked firmly.

'Hayley Adams.' The woman replied, dropping eye contact with Jac.

'Really?' Jac asked.

'100%.'

'Right, thank you. I'll go and get your notes.' Jac sighed, walking back over to the computer.

Fifteen minutes later, Jac is still at the computer, desperately trying to find information on her mystery patient. Eventually, she loses her temper, slamming her fist on the desk.

'Damn!' Jac shouted.

'What?' Mo asked, bringing her head up from another patient's notes.

'She's done it again. There's no-one by the name of Hayley Adams. Honestly, that girl is a nightmare.' Jac explained angrily.

Jac storms over to the bed but her patient has disappeared, infuriating Jac even more than she already had.

'Where is she?' Jac asked, turning to Mo, an angry expression on her face. 'You were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've taken so long to update this fic. I hope your still interested? Would love more reviews but thanks so much for the one I got and for the follows as well Enjoy and please leave feedback x**

* * *

A month has passed and for one young woman it was the first day of a new job. This wasn't any woman though; it was the mystery woman who had been admitted with a suspected haemothorax a while ago.

She is making her way down the corridor, armed with patient files, when she suddenly bumps into Michael who is leaving one of the offices.

'Oh god! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.' The young woman exclaimed, scrambling to pick up her paperwork.

'No need to apologise.' Michael replied, helping her pick up the paperwork.

Michael stops helping her with the paperwork when catches a slight glimpse of her cleavage, staring.

'My eyes are up here sweetheart.' Nicole reminded him, smiling as she lifts his chin so he is looking at her.

'Feisty, I like it.' Michael replied, impressed. 'You must be Connie's PA?'

'Nicole.' Nicole said, holding out her hand.

'Michael.' Michelle smiled, shaking her hand.

'Nice to meet you.'

'And you.'

'I really need to get back to work. Don't wanna get the sack on my first day.' Nicole said, checking her watch.

'That would be a shame.' Michael grinned.

'A proper charmer you, aren't you?' Nicole smirked.

'I do my best.' Michael chuckled, watching as Nicole walks down the corridor.

Down in the canteen, Jac is stood by the counter holding a cup of coffee but she is too busy daydreaming to drink it and it's now gone stone cold.

'Miss Naylor, is everything alright?' Connie asked, coming into the hospital.

'Fine.' Jac muttered.

'Then shouldn't you be getting back to work? It's not like you to be stood around daydreaming.'

'Of course, sorry. Mrs Beauchamp?' Jac said, snapping out of her daze.

'Yes.' Connie sighed.

'Your new PA...'

'What about her?' Connie questioned.

'Who is she?' Jac asked.

'She-.'

'Connie.' Nicole interrupted, leaving the lift and going over to her boss. 'I've finished the filing and there was a phone call from Sam Jones's parents. I've booked them in for Friday lunch time to discuss his treatments options. Is that ok?'

'That's perfect, thank you.' Connie smiled, appreciative.

'No problem. I'll be back up to the office in a minute and I'll get started on the paperwork.' Nicole said.

'Sure.'

'See you around, Miss Naylor.' Nicole smiled.

Connie gets into the lift and Nicole makes her way out of the hospital, not realising a photo has fallen from her blazer pocket. Jac picks it up and her whole world is suddenly turned upside down...

Nicole is leant against the wall, smoking a cigarette, when Jac comes outside. She watches Nicole for a few moments, still trying to take in her recent discovery, before walking closer to her.

'Nicole?' Jac said, cursing herself for sounding so nervous.

'Hello Jac.' Nicole smiled shyly, as she took a drag of her cigarette.

'You dropped this.' Jac said, holding out the photo.

'I was gonna tell you. I was just waiting for the right time.' Nicole stuttered, stubbing out her cigarette, but Jac doesn't respond. 'I'm sorry for turning up like this. I know I should have written to your first or something but-.'

'How are your ribs?' Jac asked, changing the subject.

'Still a bit sore but not too bad.' Nicole shrugged.

'I guess you never had a haemothorax then?' Jac said.

'I went to another hospital.' Nicole replied.

'Why? You could have become seriously ill.' Jac asked, irritated by Nicole.

'I got scared. I thought it'd be better if I left you alone.' Nicole said quietly.

'So what changed? Because people who are scared don't tend to get a job at the same hospital as their sister.'

'My daughter started asking questions about my family, her family.' Nicole replied.

'Daughter?' Jac repeated, stunned.

'You're an auntie Jac.' Nicole said, beaming with pride at the mention of her child.

'And you thought this would be the best way? Get to know me as a work colleague first and then introduce yourself as the littler sister I haven't seen for over 25 years?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, you'd have had a long wait then. I don't really 'get to know' my colleague's.' Jac said, a little harshly.

'What about a sister? Would you like to get to know your sister?' Nicole asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Jac walks away from Nicole, leaving her disappointed.

A short while later, Nicole enters the office where Connie and Elliott are talking. They stop when they see Nicole looking distressed.

'What's happened?' Connie asked, worried.

'Jac knows.' Nicole revealed.

'You told her?' Connie asked; she'd agreed to keep Nicole's real identity a secret from Jac for the time being.

'I dropped a photo on the floor and she found it.' Nicole replied.

'What was the picture of?' Elliott asked.

'A happy family. A mum and dad with their arms round their two daughters. I wish I knew where they were.' Nicole sighed.

'What exactly has gone on between you and Jac?'

'It's a long story.'

'We're on our lunch break. We have the time.' Connie said.

'Our father died was I was one. For the next three years it was just me, Jac and our mother and then suddenly everything changed.'

'How?' Elliott asked.

'She left us. I remember her dropping me and Jac off at school. She hugged us tightly and told us she loved us and she waved until we were out of sight.' Nicole explained.

'And then?'

'Nothing. She was gone...and I haven't seen her since.' Nicole said, her voice cracking slightly as she fights back the tears.

A while later, around lunchtime, Nicole is sat at the picnic table in the middle of the car park. She is trying to eat her lunch, although Jac's rejection had left her feeling nauseous. Suddenly, Jac appears at the table, startling Nicole a little.

'Did you really come to see me?' Jac asked.

'Of course.' Nicole nodded, keen to impress her sister.

'No other reason. Just to see me. That's the reason you applied for the job?'

'Yeah. What other reason would there be?'

'I don't know...' Jac shook her head, sitting down at the table.

'No come on Jac, tell me.'

'Mum came here last year-.'

'You've seen her?' Nicole asked.

'She was 'visiting' from India.'

'Sounds perfectly innocent to me.' Nicole said, a little confused.

'She was in need of a kidney. She conned me into giving her one of my kidneys and then she left. Just like all those years ago.' Jac explained.

'I'm not like her.' Nicole said.

'I don't like being made to look a fool.' Jac said defensively.

'I won't do that. I won't make you look a cool or con you. I'm not asking anything of you except for you to be my sister.' Nicole said, looking straight into Jac's eyes.

Jac doesn't respond, instead she breaks eye contact with Nicole.

'But if this really is too weird for you or if you think too much time has passed then I'll leave.' Nicole continued.

'You'd really do that?' Jac asked, shocked by her sister's sensitivity.

'All you have to do is say the word and I'll pack up my things and go. I don't want to upset you Jac; all I wanted to do was see you again. I've done that now so if you really want me to then I'll leave you alone.' Nicole replied.

'Lets give it a try.' Jac relented.

'Yeah?'

'I'll warn you though, I'm not big on family stuff so-.'

'It's fine, let's take things one step at a time.' Nicole interrupted, wanting to make Jac feel as comfortable as possible.

'Sounds like a good plan to me.' Jac said before smiling awkwardly at Nicole.

Back in the office, Elliott and Connie are peering out of the window, watching Nicole and Jac talk. Eventually they sit back at their desks and Elliott is clearly still shocked by the morning's events.

'Jac never mentioned having a sister before. I mean, she's got her half-sister but she never said anything about a real sister.' Elliott said, still in disbelief.

'I suppose she thought it was none of our business. You know what she's like when it comes to her personal life.' Connie replied.

'But when her mother was admitted, you would've thought she'd have said something then.'

'She obviously had her reasons.' Connie shrugged.

'Those poor girls...' Elliott sighed, shaking his head.

'I know.' Connie agreed, sadly.

'Do you think they'll be ok?'

'They'll be just fine. Nicole has more strength than anyone I've ever met before.' Connie reassured him.

'Really?' Elliott said.

'I know something special when I see it.' Connie smiled.

Outside, Jac and Nicole are sat opposite each other at the table.

'I thought I recognised you the other week.' Jac said.

'Yeah?'

'It's those eyes.' Jac told her.

'What about them?' Nicole asked.

'You get them from dad. And that cheeky smile.' Jac said, unable to stop herself smiling; it felt nice to talk to someone about family things, not that she'd ever admit it.

'How do you know I've got a cheeky smile?' Nicole questioned.

'I saw you and Michael earlier. You were talking and then you flashed him that grin of yours. I saw a lot of dad in you then.' Jac explained. 'It's ok, it's better to take after him than mum.'

'Yeah?'

'Can you not remember him?' Jac asked.

'Not really. The only thing I have is the photo you found earlier.' Nicole said, bowing her head, upset to not know her father.

'I've got a couple of things at my flat that belonged to him, not a lot, just a couple of his old records and a couple of photos. You can come over after work and see them if you want?' Jac offered.

'Are you sure?' Nicole asked, touched by her kindness.

'He was as much your dad as he was mine.'

'Thank you.'

'So, your daughter...' Jac changed the subject.

'Francesca.' Nicole said.

Nicole takes a photo out of her purse. It's of Nicole and Francesca in the park, they are hugging tightly and look like they're laughing.

'She looks just like you.' Jac said, admiring the photo.

'My little princess.' Nicole smiled.

'The apple of your eye it seems.'

'She's amazing. She's only seven so she doesn't know how much she means to me but I wouldn't be here without her.' Nicole replied before looking at her pager which is bleeping. 'Oh that's Connie. I better head back. See you later yeah?'

'Yeah.' Jac nodded; it was amazing how relaxed she felt around her younger sister.

Nicole smiles and starts to walk back towards the hospital.

'Nic?' Jac called after her, making her turn round. 'You never said who Francesca's dad is.'

'She doesn't have one. I'm it. I'm all she has.' Nicole replied, a hint of sadness in her voice before she turns back round and walks into the hospital...


End file.
